Kings Landing Senior School
by Little Miss Tea Leaf
Summary: If Game of Thrones went to an English boarding school. Cue humor, love, witty comebacks, eventful happenings and Theon's pet micro-squid Inky.
1. Chapter 1 - School Summons

Rickon's shout could be heard throughout the entire house.

"The letters from school are here!" He firstly tore his own open, with the help of Shaggydog, then proceeded on to the rest of his family's before Arya came and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She snatched her piece of paper from his small hands. The print was small and uniformed, identical to the other seven letters. At the top of the page was a red dragon, circled by seven different objects of nature; wolf, eagle, lion, stag, rose, sun and fish. This was the emblem of Kings Landing Senior school, where all five of the Stark children were educated, the same as their ancestors had been for years and years and years. In two days, the family would be making the lengthy journey from the North East all the way to London to begin a new year at the school. Arya sighed at her younger brother as he tried to explain himself.

"Opening your letters of course, trying to be helpful. Unlike you'll ever be!"

And with that he stuck his tongue out at her and bounded away, Shaggy close on his heels. Skimming through the pointless notices and boring information, Arya kept her eyes peeled for the name of her new roommate, although she already knew who it would be. Funnily enough, she would be sharing with two other girls. Myrcella and Shireen Baratheon. Cousins. Both were her complete alter-ego, Myrcella was like a princess, beautiful and regal in her actions and appearance. Shireen on the other hand, was a quiet shy girl who mostly kept herself to her books. Arya didn't care, she'd been sharing with these two since she started in the prep school, eight years ago, and they all got on like a house on fire. In fact, one bonfire night, they actually had set the activities shed alight.

"Hmm, same old?" Sansa appeared over her shoulder, her own letter in hand "I'm with Margaery this year, I hope Jeyne doesn't get annoyed…" To ensure no conflict arose, Sansa grabbed her phone and began to frantically text her friend. A door abruptly slammed upstairs and Arya heard thuds as three pairs of feet raced across the landing and thudded down the staircase. Soon enough Robb, Theon and Jon hurtled into sight. They rushed through the hallway, hollering loudly, upsetting several pairs of boots before making their way into the large, comfy sitting room. The girls glanced at each other and followed them in

"Guess what year it is!" Robb shouted as they all piled on the sofa.

"Um, 2014?" Arya pondered.

"Nope!"

"The year Jon gets laid?" Sansa smiled sweetly

"No!" snapped Jon "That was 2013!"

Theon grimaced "Yeah alright, alright, simmer down… It's our last year! At school! EVER!"

"Yeah!" The other two boys shouted.

"Oh god as if we'd forgotten…" Arya sighed. For the past eight weeks of the summer holidays, the boys had continuously speculated about their forthcoming final year in the upper sixth. Plots, pranks and schemes had been deviously devised and it looked as if no-one would be allowed a moments peace.

A brunette head appeared around the door, her eyes a vivid blue and wise looking.

"I suppose the letters from school have arrived? I heard a certain someone shouting…" Catelyn rolled her eyes and jerked her head back towards wherever Rickon had gone. She stepped through the doorway and went over to the fire, awaking the embers with a prod of her boot.

"So, what's the goss?"

"Please don't use that word…" Sansa cringed

Catelyn waved her hand around, signifying she couldn't care less "who are you all rooming with this year?"

It turned out that aside from Sansa and Arya, Jon was with Samwell and Grenn, Theon was with Gendry Waters and Willas Tyrell and Robb was with Sandor Clegane…

"Clegane!?" Theon hooted "Good luck mate! I heard he has this obsession with eating chicken,"

"Oh yeah, last year a boy in year 10 bet him that he couldn't finish the plate of chicken drumsticks at the Christmas Ball and he ate the whole thing, the whole thing!" Arya added.

"I think he's probably really nice, but just doesn't talk much." Sansa nudged Robb "Be kind to him, you know his brother's a twit."

"And don't talk about his scar, according to Gendry that really sets him off."

"Don't smirk Theon. Poor boy, I've heard some terrible things about his family. You must tell him he's always welcome here Robb."

Robb shrugged "I don't know why you're all worrying about me, Theon's room is next to Loras and Renly's!"

"Expect some sleepless nights," smirked Jon. He pointed to a diagram showing the floor plan of Stormlands House and sure enough their rooms were parallel.

"Oh, I forgot you're all in Stormlands this year!" said Sansa "Jeyne, Margery and I are all in Dorne House with the rest of the year 11's girls. I'm glad we left Vale House last year, Aunt Lysa was so annoying!"

"Now Sansa…" muttered Catelyn, but she had run out of excuses for her sister long ago.

Sansa grinned at Arya anyway "Unlucky, you've got it all to come in year 10. What house are you in now?"

"Riverlands, is it good?"

"Yeah, you get Miss Tarth as your house mistress!"

"Everyone knows she's a lesbian though," said Robb.

"Robb!" Catelyn glared at him "Brienne is a good friend of mine and I think it's very impolite and insulting of you to say something like that. Anyway, you have no evidence that she is."

Theon laughed at her last point but Sansa silenced him "She can't be a lesbian, it's so obvious that she fancies Mr Lannister!"

There were murmurs of agreement as Ned walked in, pushing Bran in front of him. He set the wheel chair by the fire and then sat himself down in the great, grey armchair that was his, and his alone.

"What have we missed?"

Arya rolled her eyes "only who we're sharing with and a certain teachers sexuality,"

"Sounds riveting. Bran and I were just discussing who we think has packed and who we think hasn't…?"

Of course Sansa had, she had had her things ready days ago. Robb was the same, and Jon was nearly there but was having trouble finding his guitar and the all the songs he had written for Ygritte over the summer. Arya had thrown a few scrunched up clothes in and Nymeria had found her blazer and school shoes for her. Theon didn't even know where his trunk was.

Ned settled back in his armchair and closed his eyes "Two more days…"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrival

The journey to school was long and dull, but the Stark's huge jeep seemed to perk up with excitement as they hit the Hammersmith flyover, the border into London.

"Oh my god, we're nearly there!" Squealed Sansa. The boys began to sing their favourite school hymn, _Blessed be the Seven_, in a raucous, out of tune harmony. Ned winced and accelerated, knowing that the quicker they got there, the sooner it would be over.

"I have this feeling that I've forgotten something…" Bran said nervously.

Catelyn turned and patted his knee "Trust me Brandon, I guarantee that each and every one of you has forgotten _something._"

"I remember when I was your age, I forgot my sports kit and had to play in boxers and a vest for three weeks before my parents posted the clothes to me!" Ned chuckled. The rest of the family guffawed but Bran only paled. The boot had been carefully crammed full of trunks, kit bags, hockey sticks, guitars and dog food. It was lucky that they had only driven a few metres down the road from their house before Sansa had cried that they _had_ to turn around because she had forgotten her make-up bag. Then a few minutes later Theon had yelped, remembering he had left Inky, his pet micro-squid on his bed side table.

Now, five and a half hours later, the top of the tower of Crownlands House could just be seen above the trees of the Kingswood. The Kings Road, which was gridlocked with cars packed with students, marked the mile long drive up to the school. Arya and Sansa were bouncing on their seats with excitement as the car crawled closer and closer, and the boys were whooping out of the windows at their friends.

"I can see Margaery!" Sansa burst out. Sure enough, a girl with long brunette hair was leaning out of the window of her brother's vintage Mustang, shouting Sansa's name.

"Come on dad, hurry up!" Shrieked Arya and the dogs began to bark and whine.

"Alright everyone, calm down," Ned said calmly and put his hands up in surrender. The jeep trundled through a pair of huge, wrought iron gates and pulled up outside an ageing, red brick building, which sported one large tower and one smaller one as well as some crumbling battlements. This was the Red Keep, where the theatre and dining room were situated and also where the students took some of their lessons. It was the oldest construction on site, and the large tower was Crownlands House, a year 7 boy's house. The small tower at the top was home to the headmaster and deputy head's flats. Being the later of these positions, Ned grabbed his bags from the boot and, with Catelyn's help, lugged his belongings all the way up.

"I miss Winterfell already," Cat sighed.

"I know," replied Ned "But after tonight you won't even have time to think of home you'll be so busy. And before you know it we'll be back there,"

Cat worked in the centre of London during term time, as an editor for _The Iron_, one of England's most acclaimed daily newspapers. Her job fit in perfectly. In term time she lived with Ned at school, then went home with everyone in the holidays. She knew that Winterfell was not made for one person to live in. On the other hand, Ned had been pushed into taking the role of deputy at King's. The school's headmaster, Robert Baratheon, was a close friend of Ned's and they had grown up together. It would have been hard for him to say no. He enjoyed himself most of the time, but like Cat, often wished he was back in the quiet North.

When they got to the top, Ned fished the flat keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The flat was old inside and acted as an archive for all of Ned and Cat's school history. They smiled as they dropped their bags in front of a large school photograph that dated back to 1981, when Ned was 16 and Cat 14. The photo had been taken the year they started going out.

"Oh my, look at Robert," Cat chuckled. Sure enough, he was standing next to Ned, holding a massive, wooden hockey stick and grinning boyishly. Ned laughed out loud and pointed to the stick,

"I remember he used to call that thing his 'war hammer'. Still, it won us every match we ever played." If you looked closely, you could see his fingers intertwining with the figure on the other side of him, Lyanna, Ned's sister. She had the most beautiful smile. Catelyn could remember Robert stealing the blue, winter roses that bloomed in the Kingswood, and giving them to her as a gift for her 16th birthday. _Their love was something else_, she thought sadly. Lyanna's life had been tragically taken on New Year's Eve in 2000. No-one knew the correct facts of her death. The police said that she died when Rhaegar Targaeryan crashed his car. Others say he poisoned her and then crashed to hide the evidence. The Starks had their own private beliefs, as did Robert, but they were just thankful that Rhaegar never woke up from the coma. Cat quickly moved on and pointed at a tall teenage boy with a stern frown.

"Gods, look at Stannis, miserable git. It's hard to even think that he and Ned are brothers. And Cersei and Jaime! She used to look so happy…"

Ned was searching the picture for one person in particular, and when he found her he framed her little face.

"Oh god!" Cat went pink with embarrassment but laughed all the same "Look at my fringe! And all my freckles!"

"I liked them," said Ned.

"Oh you would… Come on, let's get the kids sorted,"


	3. Chapter 3 - Dorne House

Six of the seven houses were placed around the Kingswood, and Crownlands was actually in school. Dorne House was a 10 minute walk from the Red Keep. This had it advantages and disadvantages. For example, the boys always took the same path as the girls, so the opportunity to flirt was overwhelming. But at the same time, it was always terrifying to walk through the woods alone in the dark, especially in winter. The house itself was made of sandy, bath stone and there was a large, Juliet balcony at the top, where Ms Sand's rooms were. Sansa had only ever had Ms Sand once for a cover lesson and they had all ended up standing on the tables and taking part in a dance off.

The front door was already open and she could hear music drifting out from inside. Suddenly, a slim figure appeared from around the door and beamed at both Sansa and her mother.

"Hi, I'm Ellaria Sand, welcome to Dorne House! Come on in, come on in, everyone's just unpacking at the moment," She studied Sansa for a moment before saying "Pretty, auburn, wolf. You must be Sansa Stark,"

"Yes," Sansa smiled shyly. Ms Sand was the dusky beauty sort, with tons of gold bangles on each arm and a long maxi dress that flowed to her ankles.

"And you must be Mrs Stark, Eddards wife. So nice to meet you,"

Catelyn eyed Ms Sand up and down before deciding that she was acceptable, if a little wild.

"You're on the top floor this year, sorry to be a pain, would you like a hand with your bags?"

Sansa, still smiling, declined "I think I'll be manage just fine."


	4. Chapter 4 - Stormlands House

Robb slammed the boot shut and ran after the others, bags in hand. Grey Wind loped alongside him barking loudly.

"Shh! You don't want them to dislike us before we even get through the door,"

"Come on Robb!" Theon shouted from the porch. He was balancing Inky and his little tank on his knee, holding the door open for his friend. Once inside, the three of them were ushered into the lounge and stood, gazing in awe at the room around them. The walls were covered in posters, some political, others revolutionary and some just depicting bands such as The Wildlings (Jon's favourite). Every boy who had ever lived in the house had scribbled his name on the wall and house photos dating back to the 1900's hung in uniformed lines. Perhaps the best thing was the projector. Instead of a TV, a giant image shone on a plain wall, which at the moment showed a power point stating 'Welcome to Stormlands House, enter as a boy, leave as a man.'

"Jon!"

Samwell Tarly was jogging down the stairs, a usual pace for him, Grenn in tow. He embraced Jon in a squishy bear hug. Grenn preferred to just shake hands.

"Mate, how are you?"

Sam blushed "I've got some news… I um… Well… Over the holidays…"

Grenn clapped him on the back "What he's trying to say is that he's going out with Gilly,"

Now this did surprise Jon. Sam hardly had the courage to go to the toilet in the middle of the night, let alone ask a girl out. All the same, he was pleased for him.

"Have you been anywhere with her yet" Robb asked.

"No, not yet. But I'm planning to take her out to Lemonwood on Saturday night."

_Lemonwood? _Thought Jon. Ah yes, how like Sam. Lemonwood was the cosy new restaurant that had opened in Putney over summer. Most boys would probably have taken their date on a night out to Castamere, or the Trident, the local clubs. But not Sam, he was more… courteous.

"Welcome!" the boys turned to see a short man with one green eye and one blue, grinning broadly.

"Mr Lannister,"

"Hmm," The dwarf paused "In this house, we forget the usual formalities. In this house, I am just Tyrion."

The boys looked at each other, momentarily confused. Theon was the first to drop the solemnness.

"Now, that we're in upper sixth, are we allowed beer in house?"

Tyrion smirked "Nice try Greyjoy, nice try…"


	5. Chapter 5 - Riverlands House

Riverlands was a square house, with a courtyard in the middle and a stream running around the front. A bridge connected the decking outside the front door to the path in the woods. Arya decided not to wait for her mother, who would be walking from Dorne House and strode across the bridge. She rapped twice on the front door with the bronze fish knocker. The door opened to a woman with short, blonde hair and a clip board.

"Arya Stark?" Miss Tarth was huge. Arya would not have been surprised if she explained that she had giants blood in her.

"Yes," She gulped, a bit taken a back. Sansa had said she was nice, but at the moment, all Arya wanted to do was bolt away from her stern expression.

"I've heard excellent things about you on the hockey pitch, goal keeper, am I correct?" Arya breathed a sigh of relief, she _seemed _amiable.

"Yes miss."

"Excellent!" She boomed happily. Arya slowly began to smile as Miss Tarth began to chat idly about hockey and wolves and boarding.

"And I also heard that you fence?"

Arya could hardly contain her excitement "Yes! Fencing is my favourite sport, I have my own blade,"

Miss Tarth leaned in, as if sharing a secret "Every good sword has a name, you know,"

"Needle," Arya said proudly "My sword is called Needle,"

"An excellent name."

The whole school knew about Miss Tarth's fencing prowess. She had won countless competitions and could beat almost any man on the field. _Almost_.

"Brienne!" Catelyn was walking across the bridge, waving.

"It's been so long since I last saw you," Brienne hugged Cat tightly "How are you?"

"Good, thank you, for the most part. And it's nice to be here. I've been terrorised by all seven of them this summer, I was hoping school would knock some sense back into them!"

Arya laughed "Oh but the fun begins here!"


	6. Chapter 6 - North House

"In my opinion," Ned wheezed as he struggled with Bran's bags "this is the best house,"

Bran nodded in agreement, searching his letter for his room number. He was supposed to be rooming with a boy called Jojen Reed, as well as Tommen Baratheon, his usual companion. Luckily, their room was on the ground floor this year so there would be no problems trying to get the wheelchair up stairs... Crownlands had been awkward enough in year seven.

"Room seven, that's lucky isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Ned said "Perhaps this year you'll get better exam results in your end of years than Theon will in his A levels,"

"That wouldn't be hard,"

Ned turned to reach for the front door handle but it was drawn away from him, and the door opened. A boy with sandy hair and a lopsided smile stood in front of them, but before Bran could open his mouth to thank him, the boy said,

"Brandon Stark?"

Bran and Ned were taken aback "Yes, how did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess. I'm Jojen Reed," And he extended his arm for both to shake.

"Howland's son?" Ned asked, now even more surprised. Howland was an old friend of his, although he hadn't been seen in a long time. The Reeds dwelt quietly in Derbyshire, but apart from that no-one had heard from them in several years.

"Yes, and you must be Eddard Stark. My father always speaks highly of you. Do you want me to show you where our room is?"

Jojen offered to carry Bran's kit bag, which he _had_ remembered, and gestured for them to follow. North House was probably the biggest out of the seven, and perhaps the most special. The reason for this being was that it was surrounded by weirwoods, a type of evergreen that's leaves permanently blazed a ruby red. Ned liked it because during his time at North, he had been elected house captain. Whilst they walked to room seven, Bran noticed for the first time how green Jojen's eyes were. Like the colour of moss. The boy was very friendly but there was definitely something different about him. Bran liked the difference though.

"Do you like the Wildlings?" he asked Jojen.

"Who doesn't?"

"Good, because Tommen plays them none stop…"


End file.
